In Cam
by XiRuLin
Summary: Pekerjaan sebagai vlogger dan youtuber mengharuskan Jungkook untuk memperlihatkan segala aspek dari dirinya. termasuk perjalanan liburan ke berbagai negara bersama kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai kencan yang di publikasikan. [taehyung x jungkook/taekook] [oneshoot]


**XiRuLin proudly present**

 _"In Cam"  
_

 **[** taehyun **g** **x** jungkoo **k** **]**

 **. . .**

 **M** emutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia _vlogger_ mengharuskan Jungkook untuk hidup tanpa rahasia satupun. Segala aspek dari hidupnya patut di jadikan sebuah objek video, atau apapun yang dia temui setiap harinya. Cara pemikiran, kehidupan SMA nya, klub menggambarnya, sekolahnya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, liburannya, juga kisah asmaranya, semuanya di kupas demi mencari _like_ , _subscribe_ , dan _viewers_ di _youtube_.

Tapi bagi Jungkook itu tidak masalah. Upah yang dia peroleh dari Youtube sebanding dengan kenekatannya dalam mentransparankan hidupnya. Apalagi, dengan dirinya yang di berkati dengan berbagai kelebihan, _subscribers_ _channel_ nya menyentuh angka 13 Juta orang. Sebuah keajaiban yang di luar nalar bagi seorang anak SMA berumur 17 tahun.

Konten-konten channel Jungkook mungkin adalah penyebab mengapa dia digemari begitu banyak manusia. Konten-konten tersebut terdiri dari : Kegiatan di klub seni yang sebagian besar menampilkan tutorial Jungkook menggambar karikatur ataupun mahakarya lainnya; kegiatan sehari-hari di sekolah seperti makan siang, olahraga, belajar di kelas, yang biasa menjadi daya pikat tersendiri bagi orang-orang belahan dunia sana yang sangat tertarik pada Korea Selatan; Lesson menari Jungkook di luar jam sekolah; video dia pergi bersama kakak sulungnya ke restoran-restoran mahal dan memakan masakan enak; juga video jalan-jalannya ke berbagai tempat di dunia ini. Semua konten itu disukai banyak orang karena Jungkook _terlampau sempurna_ di seluruh kontennya.

Dari sekian banyak konten-konten _channel_ Jungkook, yang paling banyak di lihat dan di sukai oleh para penikmat Youtube yaitu video jalan-jalan Jungkook bersama kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Yah, _subscribers_ Jungkook menyebutnya sebagai _kencan_ , sih. Dan, yah, bagi Jungkook itupun dapat di artikan sebagai kencan.

"Kau masih lama, _rabbit_?!"

"Sebentar lagi!"

Jungkook memasukkan potongan baju terakhirnya ke dalam koper _silver_ nya, lalu menarik resleting benda tersebut hingga tertutup rapat. Senyumnya mengulas, ia bangkit dari posisi jongkok lalu menepuk-nepuk tangan bangga. "Sudah selesai!"

"Jangan lupa batterai cadangan untuk kameramu." Suara Taehyung terdengar memasuki ruang kamar Jungkook. "Aku tidak mau kejadian di Paris terulang lagi."

Jungkook merengut, cepat-cepat membalikkan badan untuk menatap kekasihnya yang menegak soda dengan santai tidak jauh darinya.

"Batterai cadangan, lensa, semuanya lengkap. Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang ceroboh lagi, _big boss_. Dompetmu akan aman, tidak ada pembelian batterai baru yang mendadak."

Senyum tipis mengulas di bibir Taehyung. Ia maju, mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Jungkook lembut, lalu tanpa banyak bicara segera menarik koper kekasihnya menuju keluar kamar.

Perjalanan mereka ini terhitung sebagai perjalanan ke-34 mereka. Mengunjungi negara Jepang, bertempat di Kota Osaka. Jepang adalah destinasi yang paling sering mereka datangi. Bukan karena dekat dari Korea, melainkan karena suasana Jepang yang entah mengapa begitu pas bagi Jungkook dan juga kekasihnya. Walau begitu, tidak sedikit kota di negara-negara lain juga yang telah mereka injakkan kaki. 10 kota di 5 negara Asia selain Jepang, 12 kota di Jepang, 6 negara di Eropa, dan 6 negara di Benua Amerika. Dana perjalanannya? Bersyukurlah dengan gaji Jungkook dari Youtube yang begitu fantastis, juga gaji dari pekerjaan Taehyung.

Ya, konten ini lah yang sangat disukai orang-orang. Kisah asmara Jungkook–seorang siswa SMA biasa kelas 2 berumur 17 tahun–yang menjalin hubungan 1 tahun bersama seorang model terkenal yang merupakan _ambassador gucci_ di Korea, Kim Taehyung. Umur terpaut 5 tahun, dengan latar belakang hidup yang hebatnya begitu berbeda. _Bagai bumi dan langit,_ kata orang-orang. Tapi anehnya bertemu dan saling mencintai.

Selama ini Jungkook merasa sumbangan gajinya 90% pasti berasal dari kehadiran Taehyung di hidupnya juga di video-videonya. Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah lelah mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah usaha keras Jungkook sendiri, bukan karena kehadiran si bintang.

"Sudah menentukan akan melakukan apa di Osaka, _rabbit_?"

Fokus Jungkook yang tadinya berada di kamera teralihkan. Ia menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya, menonton bosan video antah berantah di kursi penumpang di hadapannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin berbelanja beberapa _action figure_ baru. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung bergumam pelan, pancaran matanya meredup. "Hmm, hanya menemanimu."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Mata Taehyung perlahan terpejam, tapi kemudian terbuka paksa bila kepalanya terhantuk meja di depannya. Ia mengumpat kesal, tapi kejadian itu kembali terulang. _Gemas_ , Jungkook mengarahkan kameranya merekam momen lucu kekasihnya. Puas menyelesaikan daftar rekaman selama di pesawat, Jungkook memilih bergelung di lengan Taehyung untuk sisa waktu perjalanan mereka.

"Jerawat sialan ini, bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?"

Di depan cermin di kamar hotel mereka, Taehyung menggerutu kesal. Satu jerawat tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya. Tiba-tiba, tanpa rencana terlebih dahulu. Padahal hingga tiba di Osaka semalam, jerawat ini tidak muncul.

Jungkook tertawa, menyandarkan badan di lemari, menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. "Apa sang model _gucci_ ini sedang gelisah hanya karena jerawat?"

"Jerawat itu virus bagi _gucci_ , _Rabbit_." Tangan Taehyung bergerak jahil menarik hidung mancung kekasihnya. Jungkook mengerang tidak terima, tapi dia rela-rela saja. "Mana bisa aku mengadakan pemotretan tiga hari lagi kalau ini tidak kunjung hilang."

"Pakai pemecah jerawat saja."

"Kau pikir aku wanita?"

Tawa Jungkook menggelegar. Ia menarik _hoodie_ nya menutupi kepala, kemudian menatap kekasihnya dengan senyum lebar. Taehyung menaikkan satu alis, tapi ekspresi heran itu sempurna hilang ketika kedua tangan Jungkook menarik pipinya mendekat, dan bibir mungil Jungkook mendaratkan ciuman _tepat_ di jerawat Taehyung.

Lama, dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dasar kelinci nakal." Taehyung berucap canda setelah acara ciuman itu berakhir. Jungkook mengibaskan tangan, menyalakan kameranya, lalu langsung mengarahkan ke arah kekasihnya.

"Nah! _Big boss_! Syutingnya di mulai!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook gemas, lalu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar hotel mereka.

Jungkook bukan tipe _vlogger_ yang 99% videonya memperlihatkan wajahnya. Untuk konten jalan-jalannya, Jungkooklebih senang membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah _music video_. Hanya merekam apa yang berada di depannya, bukan dirinya. Dan itu tandanya Taehyung akan selalu menjadi model dadakan.

Karena Jungkook bertindak seperti kameramen, perjalanan mereka memang tidak pernah terasa seperti kencan. Apalagi, beberapa oknum penggemar Taehyung biasa menyerang Jungkook di kolom komen untuk menyuruh Jungkook agar tidak menyentuh _oppa_ mereka. jadi, tidak ada _skinship_ , tidak ada percakapan yang tertera.

Tapi, Taehyung senang berbuat nekat, seperti halnya Jungkook.

"Mau makan siang apa?" Taehyung menolehkan kepala akhirnya setelah sibuk celingak celinguk melihat sekeliling.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu di balik lensa kamera. " _Beef rice_ _bowl,_ bagaimana?"

"Terdengar enak. Oke, itu saja lah."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul ke arah kamera Jungkook, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kaki mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba, beberapa gerombolan gadis mencegat langkah kaki mereka. Taehyung terkesiap, juga Jungkook. tapi ia tidak menurunkan kameranya, tidak mencoba untuk mematikannya.

"Apa kau V _oppa_?!" salah satu gadis berteriak histeris, dan seluruh temannya saling sahut-sahutan dengan bahasa jepang, berbinar-binar mencoba mendekati Taehyung yang semakin mundur.

"Maaf, tapi saya sedang berada di perjalanan pribadi." Taehyung menjawab sekenanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang ia ketahui.

Gadis-gadis itu spontan menoleh ke arah Jungkook. binar mata mereka semakin besar. "AH! JUNGKOOK _OPPA_! KEKASIH V _OPPA_!"

Jungkook tidak sempat berpikir. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik paksa, lalu suara teriakan kekasihnya "LARI!" masuk ke indera pendengaran Jungkook.

Mereka berlari cepat, menghindari gerombolan gadis itu yang sialnya ikut berlari mengejar mereka. nafas Jungkook menjadi tak karuan, adrenalinnya terpacu. Mereka harus berlari di tengah kerumunan, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyalip celah-celah manusia, dan tidak terpisah. Jungkook di depan, Taehyung di belakangnya. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, gadis-gadis itupun semakin kencang berlari.

"Kita akan lari kemana, _hyung_?!" Jungkook berteriak keras di antara nafas yang tak teratur dan dada berdegup kencang.

"Kiri! Dan sini kameramu!"

Kamera Jungkook di ambil paksa oleh Taehyung. Awalnya Jungkook bersyukur karena berat kamera itu mengganggu kecepatan larinya, namun bola matanya yang bulat melebar sempurna ketika Taehyung malah mengarahkan kamera itu ke wajah Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?!" Jungkook berseru panik. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kamera sembari berlari, tapi Taehyung sigap menghindar.

"Jangan khawatir!" Taehyung bersuara lebih keras. "Kameramu akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula! Ada yang ingin kukatan padamu!"

"Harus dengan situasi yang seperti ini?!"

"Ya!" Taehyung tertawa. Ia menghentikan larinya. Jungkook spontan ikut berhenti, menatap cemas kebelakang mereka. dan yah, gadis-gadis itu masih menyusul.

Jungkook panik, ia kembali menatap kekasihnya. "Ayo lari lagi!"

"Tidak perlu lagi, _Rabbit."_ Taehyung menggeleng.

Eh?

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata bingung. Ketika para gadis itu telah berhenti sempurna di samping mereka pun, Jungkook tidak berkomentar apapun.

Kamera milik Jungkook masih di arahkan padanya, dan masih Taehyung yang memegang kendali.

"Jadi, aku ingin bertanya padamu, _Rabbit_."

"Mau bertunangan denganku?"

 _Holy crap._

 _Kamera sedang menyala_ , mensyuting wajah Jungkook jelas-jelas, dan si Kim Taehyung itu dengan brengseknya _menggunakan_ bahasa inggris.

Teriakan histeris memenuhi Kota Osaka. Juga seluruh dunia yang ikut memberkati hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Yah, bahkan cara melamar Taehyung pun di publikasikan ke publik.

Mungkin, kedepannya, Jungkook akan membuat konten berisi kehidupan anaknya juga.

 **. . .**

EFEK NONTON GCF BARU YANG HADUH BERASA LIAT VIDEO DATE NYA TAEKOOK:") APALAGI ADEGAN TERAKHIR YANG TAEHYUNG LARI NYAMPERIN SI KELINCINYA, I'M TOTALLY MELTED:")

DAN AKHIRNYA, FANFICTION ABSURD INI PUN TERCIPTA:")

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

XiRuLin.


End file.
